Pokemon NX Series
by baken3000
Summary: Aaron is on his way to be the best as he battles through the Hoenn region, fighting his foes Brendon and May and facing the two criminal gangs, Team Aqua and Team Magma, will he achieve his dream of being the greatest trainer in the world!


**Pokemon NX**

**Episode 1: The Great Move, New Friends**

Littleroot Town, a peaceful small town in the Hoenn Region. Where trainers can start off their journeys as Pokemon trainers, to become the very best. To face tough challenges, and battle their way to be the greatest Pokemon Masters the world has ever seen.

Our story begins as a young boy named Aaron, moving into his new home in Littleroot Town. Moving from the Johto Region, it was a huge jump for Aaron. Leaving all his friends back at home in Blackthorn City, but living here because of his father's new job. Though one thing that isn't going to change, that today, Aaron will be receiving his very first Pokemon.

Aaron, wearing his dark green shirt with a design of a black poke ball on the chest. Wearing his baggy black jeans, he then gelled his dark brown hair. Then grabbed his backpack and as he was about to set out the door. His mother came in on him, with a smile he didn't seem to like.

"Wow, you are so grown up my boy!" Mom smiled, trying to give Aaron a hug.

"Mom! Stop it, I don't want to be late for Professor Birch." Aaron replied, trying to get out of his mother's hug.

"Very well, I knew this day would come. Though never thought so quickly, moving here from Blackthorn City was a huge jump. To bad your brother couldn't be here, bet he is training hard at the Kanto Region." Mom said as she then notice Aaron ran out the door, waving bye as he rushed out to try to find the lab.

Aaron was trying to find the lab, but had been having trouble. Since he realized he lost the directions to get to the lab. Running in circles all over town, when Aaron then ran into a young boy, same age as him. He had white hair, dark blue shit, and blue jeans, with an awesome taste of goggles.

"Ouch, I'm sorry dude." Aaron said as he rubbed his head, hoping their was no bump.

"No problem, so kid, where were you heading off to anyways?" The boy said.

"I was trying to find Birch's lab, but so far no luck." Aaron sighed.

"Oh really now? Well kid, why don't you tag along? I'm heading their myself you know, getting my first Pokemon." The boy replied.

"Alright, sweet, I'm Aaron by the way."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Brendon, now follow me." Brendon replied after a hand shake, they both began to walk towards the lab.

As the two boys entered the lab, they saw a young girl, also their age. She was wearing a red-black t-shirt with silver shorts. She was trying to reach a call but no one is answering. She keeps dialing the same number, but no one answers on the computer screen.

"Dad, where are you?" She said aloud.

"Is their a problem?" Brendon asked, worried because he knew something wasn't right, especially since the professor wasn't even in the lab.

"Brendon, so glad you came, my dad, he been gone for quite sometime and he hasn't been answering his phone calls or anything!" She cried out.

"Don't worry May, we're find him." Brendon said.

"You know her name?" Aaron asked.

"I'll explain on the way, now come on, we have to find Birch." Brendon shouted.

The two ran out of the lab, trying to find where the professor would be. Searching almost in every spot that Professor Birch would be doing his research. Brendon also explained to Aaron, that May has been a friend of the family for years now ever since Birch became the Professor.

"HELP!" A loud yelp was heard.

"Brendon, did you hear that?" Aaron gasped.

"It sounded lie Birch, it's coming from the fields up ahead! Lets go!" Brendon shouted back as he and Aaron began to run to the spot.

As the two boys made to the field, they saw Birch, hanging onto a branch from a tree. Underneath the tree were a pack of Poochyena's, about seven of them surrounded the tree. Birch had no Pokemon by him, except their was a bag on the ground. All his research and three poke balls were on the floor.

"Birch! We're here to help!" Brendon shouted.

"Brendon! Thank goodness, inside my bag their three poke balls, grab one and send the Poochyena's out of here!" Birch shouted as the tree branch slowly began to break.

Brendon and Aaron both grabbed a poke ball, and the two boys sent out them out into battle. Brendon sent out a Treecko, a powerful grass type Pokemon. As Aaron, sent out a Torchic a steaming hot fire type Pokemon.

"Aaron, I want you to use ember when I tell you too, got it?" Brendon grinned.

"Yup, whenever your ready."

"Ok, Treecko, go in for a quick attack and then use absorb!"

Treecko jumped in the middle of the Poochyena's, grinning at all of them. As the wild Poochyena's were about to pounce for an attack, Treecko jumped up into the air. Used a quick attack on the wild creatures. Then using absorb, to steal away some of their health.

"Aaron, now!" Brendon shouted.

"Um, yea, Torchic, use ember!" Aaron shouted, when Torchic looked at Aaron in a confuse way, then used ember on Aaron. "Aw, not on me you bird! Use it on those Poochyena's!"

Torchic then looked at the Poochyena's, the viscous hyena like Pokemon were slowly getting up from the ground. Torchic then looked at Aaron, and when he gave Torchic the look of confidents. Torchic then used a massive ember attack. Defeating the Poochyena's, and making them flee from battle.

"Way to go Torchic!" Aaron said as he patted the Pokemon.

Birch jumped off the tree, then returning the two Pokemon back into their poke balls. "Brendon, thank you and you too young man. So what shall I call you sir?" Birch smiled.

"You can call me Aaron, I'm suppose to pick out my starter Pokemon, along with Brendon here."

"Oh that's right, please follow me. I'm sure those Poochyena's won't bother us for a very long time." Birch laughed.

The three gentleman entered the lab, and May ran towards Birch. Relived that her father is alright. She then helped him move around some of his paper work from his bag that he did research on. Birch then took out the three poke balls and sent out the three starter Pokemon.

"Now, the three Pokemon we have here are Treecko, Torchic, and the water type, Mudkip. Though I think I already know what Pokemon you two wish to have, since our experience with the Poochyena's outside earlier today." Birch said as he showed the Pokemon to Brendon and Aaron.

"Oh yea, I will choose a Treecko, I need a fast moving Pokemon like you in my team." Brendon said as he picked up Treecko and placing him his shoulder.

"What about you Aaron?" Birch smiled.

"I think I will stick with Torchic, plus I think it will be fun training up a fire type." Aaron said as Torchic then leaped for joy into his arms.

Aaron soon returned home to tell his mother of the adventure he had today, and also showing her the Torchic he received as his starter Pokemon. He soon then headed out the door, and as he was about to walk into Route 101. Brendon jumped in front of him with his Treecko.

"Where do you think your going so fast?" Brendon grinned.

"What you want buddy?" Aaron said as he grabbed his poke ball.

"You know what I want, and I won't be going easy." Brendon smiled as Treecko was ready for battle.

"Go Torchic! I won't be going easy either Brendon!" Aaron shouted as his Torchic was sent out into the battle field.

"Soon I will be the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world!"


End file.
